


Please Stop Singing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an issue. His dorm neighbor loves to sing at the top of his lungs, and he sounds like a dying cat. The only problem is that Sam has no idea who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



Sam groaned, burying his face in his pillow. His next-door neighbor was not only playing their music at an ungodly loud level, but he was also singing along to it in the tone of dying cats.

 

It wasn’t the choice in music – Sam didn’t mind the poppy, upbeat music that the boy listened to. He didn’t even mind it being played late at night – it was a dorm, loud music and partying was sort of expected. No, Sam minded the howling, screeching, caterwauling that this boy considered singing.

 

Sam had considered many scenarios; pounding on the boy’s wall or door, singing back even louder, leaving a respectful note on the boy’s door. But Sam was shy. Even as a sophomore, he mostly kept to himself. He hated offending people, especially if they could plausibly become his friends at some point in time.

 

Aside from this boy’s awful singing, Sam didn’t know much about him. He had never seen him, not even in passing in the halls. If Sam thought he kept to himself, this kid was an absolute hermit.

 

This music issue had gone on all semester, and now that finals were coming up, Sam knew he had to risk hurting someone’s feelings for a few hours of peace and quiet to study.

 

The next morning, Sam woke extra early. He assumed his neighbor would use this sunny Saturday morning to blast his music and cackle, so Sam knew he’d need to go to the library to get anything done.

 

While in the shower, Sam heard someone step into the stall next to him. The music started up, similar to what he’d heard the night before. He didn’t think much of it until the singing began – it was his next-door neighbor.

 

Sam groaned inwardly – first his study time, then his sleep, now his shower time – all ruined by the cacophony of dying cats and squeaky engines. But, on a higher point, Sam could possibly see who his neighbor was after all this time.

 

Sam moved as slowly as he could to finish his shower and dry off. He stood in his boxers in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth then hair – but keeping his eyes on the stall behind him – his neighbor’s stall.

 

Sam knew it was creepy to say the least, but his need to put a face to that awful singing was too great. He imagined all sorts of nightmarish creatures to come up with a face disturbing enough for that voice.

 

So nothing shocked Sam more when the curtain pulled back to reveal a short, stout boy with beautiful copper hair and a natural tan that most people would kill form. Sam knew he was staring, his lips lightly covered with toothpaste foam. The boy eyed him up and down.

 

“See something you like?”

 

Sam sputtered toothpaste all over himself. The boy giggled – actually _giggled_ – and stepped up next to Sam, pulling clothes from his bathroom bag.

 

“My name’s Gabriel.” He said as he tugged his towel off.

 

Sam struggled not to peek – busying himself with wiping toothpaste from his chest – but he saw anyway – oh holy hell.

 

“Got a name, Sasquatch?” Gabriel teased when Sam didn’t answer.

 

“Uh, S—Sam. Sam’s my name I am Sam. I mean—“

  
“Got it. Sam.” Gabriel grinned despite Sam’s flustered stumbling.

 

He continued to speak as he combed his hair, “So you drool over men in the showers often, Sam?”

 

“No! I mean, I’m sorry about staring – I – you’re my neighbor. I’ve never seen you, I just – guess I pictured you different.”

 

“If you’ve never seen me, how did you know I was your neighbor?”

 

Sam froze. This boy – Gabriel – was cute as hell and seemed nice – but if Sam was honest, he could almost guarantee any chance at friendship disappearing.

 

“I—“

 

“What?” Gabriel pushed.

 

Sam sighed. “Your voice. I can hear you through the walls in my room and I recognized the voice when you started singing in the shower.” Gabriel flushed red,

 

“My God, you can hear me? I am so sorry. My voice is awful – I didn’t realize the walls were so thin. I never hear you make any noise.”

 

“I keep to myself, just use my room to sleep and study.”

 

“Which you probably can’t do with me howling, I am so sorry again.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, you didn’t know it was bothering me. I manage just fine.”

 

“Why didn’t you pound on my walls or something?” Gabriel asked, and Sam flushed.

  
“I’m a really shy person – I hate the idea of making anyone angry. I was trying to think of a way to ask you to keep it down during finals week today actually.”

  
“When that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Gabriel clapped Sam on the back. “But really, I’ll keep it down; I had no idea.”

  
“I appreciate it man. Thanks for being cool about it.” Sam replied as he gathered his things.

 

“Hey, if you ever wanna hug, just knock on my door, okay?” Gabriel offered.

 

Sam grinned. “You, maybe. Thanks for the offer.” He ducked out of the bathroom; his heart did skips all the way down the hall.

 

\----------------------

 

That night, Sam sat at his desk in his now silent room, struggling to memorize his law book. After standing and pacing for the fifth time Sam realized what the problem was; it was _too_ quiet.

 

He looked at the wall connecting his and Gabriel’s rooms. Having an internal debate, his rationality won out over his nerves and he tugged on his sneakers, going over and knocking on Gabriel’s door.

 

Gabriel opened the door and grinned up at Sam. “Heya, what’s up?”

 

“I – um – so I was doing my homework and –“ Sam sighed. “It’s too quiet.”

 

Gabriel began to laugh. “Are you coming over here to ask if I’ll start singing again?”

 

“Well, if you call that singing – Yes.” Sam teased. Gabriel gaped and punched him playfully.

 

“Meanie.” He left the door open as he walked back into his room. “So what’re you studying?” He asked – his back was turned as he dug through CD’s.

 

“The Laws of Colonial America.” Sam answered, leaning against the door frame. He looked around the room, searching for any clues about Gabriel’s major. He found nothing, only music and movie posters.

 

“So what’s your major?” He asked.

 

Gabriel put a CD into the drive on his computer. “Theatre and art double major.”

 

“Really? What sort of art do you do?”

 

“Painting and drawing. I’m trying to learn jewelry-making, but I haven’t gotten the hang of it yet.”

 

Sam grinned, “That’s awesome. I love watching the plays our school puts on… Have you been in any?”

 

“Yes, but I do costuming mostly. I’m not a very good actor.”

 

“Oh, I don’t believe that.”

 

“As long as they don’t make me sing, right?” They shared a laugh as the music began.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend, by the way.”

 

“Nah, nah. No offense taken. I know I can’t sing.”

 

“So…” Sam began, watching Gabriel from across the room. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, not quite ready to leave. He enjoyed the boy’s company. “So what are your plans for your degree?” He finally asked, wanting to kick himself for how awkward he sounded.

 

“I wanna teach, actually. In like a shelter or a Boys and Girls Club. Something that’ll let me give back to society.” Gabriel responded. He jumped onto an oversized beanbag.

 

“That’s awesome, Gabriel. You don’t see many people so giving.”

 

Gabriel beamed. “I figure I’ll work in something like that while I go back to school for my actual teaching degree. I wanted to do all three but the stupid Dean wouldn’t let me.”

 

“It is a big workload.” Sam said, and Gabriel shrugged.

  
“Yeah, but I’m clever. Plus, it’s my Dad’s money. Though he’s not talking to me right now.”

 

“Why not?” Sam asked, frowning.

 

“He hates my life choices. That’s the short story.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry –“

 

“No, no, you’re not. My Dad is a writer with a trust fund. When I told him what I wanted to do with my life, he threw a bitch fit.”

 

“But he’s an artist.” Sam clarified, confused.

 

“Exactly. He says there’s no money in it, and I’m going to be poor and miserable my entire life. He doesn’t understand that I’m not doing it to get rich, I’m doing it to help people.”

 

Sam nodded. “I get it – It sucks he’s like that.”

 

“I don’t care so much anymore. He’s still paying for my school and he has my brothers to harass.”

 

“How many brothers do you have?”

 

“Three. Well, two. My third oldest brother is transgender.”

 

“Oh? How’s that?” Gabriel shrugged at Sam’s question. 

 

“She’s going through estrogen therapy now, will be doing the surgery hopefully this time next year.”

 

“That’s awesome! I’m so glad to see when families are accepting like that.” Sam exclaimed.

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam’s pleasant response and said, “So what about you? Your family?”

 

“Ah, yeah. My Dad and my brother Dean. My Mom died in a house fire when I was just a baby.” Gabriel frowned.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Must have been hard.”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, but Dean took care of me while my Dad worked.”

 

“That’s good to hear… So what do you do for fun?”

 

And so the conversation went – it flowed easily now that the the awkward stage had passed.

 

\----------------------------

 

All too soon, Sam heart the bell tower ringing and looked at his watch. “Shit, it’s six in the morning!”

 

Gabriel rose and flipped his curtain aside, allowing the morning sun to stream into the room.

 

“Crap, I kept you from studying, didn’t I?”

 

Sam hesitated, then shrugged. “No worries – it was nice getting to know you.” He bit his lip, hesitant to say anything else. The awkward silence had fallen over the two once more.

 

“Listen, this might be out of line,” Sam began, “but I’d love to take you out for coffee this weekend.” He looked up in time to see a wide grin splitting Gabriel’s face.

 

“Are you asking me on a date, Sam?”

 

Sam felt his cheeks begin to burn. “I—If you aren’t, you know – I’m sorry, I don’t do this often—“

 

“Sam, relax. You’re going to pop a blood vessel in that pretty head. I’d love to have a coffee with you, and a date if coffee goes well.”

 

Sam perked up at Gabriel’s answer. “Really?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “You sound like you’ve never been accepted when you’ve asked someone out before.” Sam blushed, setting his hand on the doorknob.

 

“I um, I haven’t.”

 

“Seriously? How? You’re adorable and super smart, how could anyone turn you down?” Gabriel gushed, and Sam felt his face burn even more if that was possible.

 

“I’m also very socially awkward.” He finally responded when he was sure he wouldn’t be a stuttering mess. “Um, I gotta shower, my first clas is at seven-thirty, um – I’ll come by later?”

 

“Sure, I’ll be back here by eight.”

 

Sam grinned widely and attempted to back out of the door – slamming his shoulder on the frame for his efforts.

 

\----------------------------

 

Saturday afternoon, the time they’d set to go for coffee, came all too soon for Sam’s nerves to settle.

 

He knocked on Gabriel’s door at 11:45, fixing his shirt for the thousandth time.

 

There was a rustle inside and the sound of something breaking as Gabriel cussed. The door was thrown open and he appeared – flushed and out of breath. Sam gave an amused grin. “You okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m great.” Gabriel covered, slipping out and shutting the door, but not before Sam saw the shattered glass on the floor and paintbrushes everywhere.

 

“Do you um, need to clean that up? I can wait while you do, or help you.”

 

“Nah, I’ll clean it up later. Let’s go.” Gabriel grinned, and his smile was sweet enough that Sam momentarily forgot what words were.

 

“Sure.” He finally got out, still gazing at Gabriel. “Oh, here, you’ve got um…” Sam reached out and rubbed a splotch of green paint from Gabriel’s cheek. He chuckled, embarrassed. “Sorry, um, paint.”

 

“Oh crap, yeah. I lost track of time painting.”

 

“Working on a new piece?” Sam asked as they began to walk toward the coffee shop.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’s this one?”

 

Gabriel flushed. “Oh, just a portrait. It’s silly.” Sam grinned, opening the door for him to enter.

  
“Come on, I love your paintings.”

  
“Yeah, but—“ Gabriel shrugged, “It’s dumb. Come on, let’s change the subject.”

  
They ordered and sat before Sam spoke again. “Come on Gabe. Just tell me.”

 

“It’s you.” Gabriel muttered.

  
“Me?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry if it’s weird. I just – Since I met you I’ve been so inspired – working on my projects has never been easier. And my work has never been better. I accredit that to you, Sam.”

 

“Gabe, you’re amazingly talented. It’s not me, I don’t—“

 

“Quiet Sam, you’re my muse and—“ Gabriel hesitated. “And I’ve never been happier than when we hang out.”

 

Sam felt his heart swell at Gabriel’s words. “Gabe, I –“ He hesitated and shook his head. Instead of trying to answer in words how important Gabriel was to him already, so he leaned over the table and pressed their mouths together in a gentle kiss.

 

Gabriel squeaked, surprised, and reached up to hold the sides of Sam’s head.

  
Sam pulled back and smiled a little. “I’m glad you suck at singing.” Gabriel laughed,

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Cause if you were a good singer… I never would have met you, or fallen for you… And that would have been a damn shame.”


End file.
